


Blonde and Blue

by Orange_Lions



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship Between Steve and Loki, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/pseuds/Orange_Lions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be happy but he instead he felt his stomach boil at this new relationship.</p><p>In Thor's frustration, he never expected that his brother would get along so well with the Captain.<br/>Loki, however, found himself drawn to Cap's familiar blue eyes and blonde hair that he found comfort in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to edits.

Not to his free will or let alone choice, Thor would drag Loki from his little prison every so often to visit Earth. According to Thor, the Asgardians believed it would help redeem Loki's good qualities for "recovery" (when it was really shutting up Thor about helping his brother) However instead of redemption, the trickster just believed it gave him a larger migraine and plotting new ways to rule the planet. Every week for three days, the two gods would arrive at Stark Towers and would spend their time there, as Stark would put it 'trying to mend Loki's so called "people skills"'. In the tower with then it was a different set of Avengers at the time. Most of the time it was the Stark strutting through his own house, while Banner popping in and out of the laboratory. Sometimes it would be the Captain, Black Widow and Hawkeye dropping in and out from duty. With their help, Thor would try to goad Loki into joining games such as Thor's recollection, "The Twister" and "Never ending hunger of these Hippopotamuses". But like every time, Loki refuted and rejected him by sitting in silence on the couch until it was over or until it was bed time. The Tongue-smith was under constant surveillance and could not be left alone, so he was stuck watching his brother and his teammates. Which Loki considered their leisure time used for trivial and wasteful pursuits. Loki found it frustrating that he could not escape from Thor's constant need to watch over him, but at least in this case the Avengers could distract the brute for a merger amount of time.

Thor bit his lip in concentration while trying to make pancakes as well watching Loki. He watched as his brother clucked his tongue as he flipped through the channels of what they called the "television". The viking god fiddled with the edge with his apron. It seemed like after the third week that his tempts of conversing with his brother were making no progress at all. Thor's anxiety was showing in his cooking, for every batch that he made was turning out burnt and utter inedible. Feeling frustrated at the cooking he tried again to get Loki to talk. 

"Come now, brother. You have to come over and try these cakes that they are fried in the pan. As I recall back on Asgard, I remembered that you had quite the sweet tooth," says Thor in hopes for a response. Loki had given up correcting Thor that they were not brothers, only finding it was a waste of energy.

Asides from the clicks of the remote, Thor realized that silence was the only thing that he was going to get from Loki. Although Thor knew he was stubborn by nature, Loki was equally stubborn but in his own subtle way.

Loki smirks a bit as he hears Thor angrily flips his flapjack a little too hard and it ends up flying the wall nearly hitting Cap who came into the room.

"Thor, I don't know how what Tony taught you. But that's not how you make a decent round of flapjacks," laughed the Captain.

"Captain! I see you have returned from your journey from Chicago. Would you like to try one of my creations?" 

"Uh, maybe after I clean myself.... And maybe I'll show you how to make a couple of them before I do," smiled Rogers, while taking a glance at the charred mess of so-called food that Thor had made. Steve looks around the room to see Loki is there as well. 

Loki gives a brief glance in the direction of the soldier's voice, he sees a flash of a quick smile and nod as he walks past. Loki doesn't nothing but glance at the patriot. For out of all the Avengers, Loki finds that Steve Rogers is the least irritable one.  Perhaps it's because he comes less frequently than the others. The reason according to Bruce, Steve felt he was on edge all the time with the unfamiliar technology around him. He felt so out of place in the Stark Tower. As well, when Thor tries to force Loki into one of their activities, Steve is the one to suggest that it wouldn't be beneficial to either of them if he pushed his brother into doing things he doesn't want. Even though they were enemies, Loki was grateful for the kindness. For he didn't think he could stand another hundred rounds of "Go-Fish".

"Time would go by faster if you participate in these things, brother," called Thor as he tried to make another new batter.

"I would be more glad if I was to participate in choking you or suffocating you in that batter. But then the only reason that I lack that enjoyment is because of these shackles you put on me, Odinson," retorted Loki. Before Thor could response, Steve comes in the right moment to breaking a bit of the tension in the room. The captain came back clean and tidy with his blue plaid shirt and brown pants with a book in his hand. 

"Hey buddy how's are the jacks coming along?" asked Rogers. When Thor is about reply, he is cut off by Loki's sneering comment about how it would be easier to teach a mule to dance than his brother to cook. Thor opens his mouth angrily but only to be speechless. He was nothing to say to Loki's insult as he smells his works burning yet again. With a frustrated groan, Thor runs his hand through his hair.  
  
He chucks the black charred lump into the trash. Without looking to the counter, Loki can tell his brother has run out of ingredients in his attempt to make pancakes.

"Given up?" Loki teased, but he knew full well when it came to stubbornness no one could match Thor.

"Nay. I said I would make the pancakes that I was served by my fellow Avengers and I said I would make it for you."

"If they were serving me same abomination you are making. I rather be in Asgardian jail eating the slop there," replies Loki. "The worst it would do is be tasteless and not kill me."

"Thor, I'll just go run out and get some more flour and eggs so -" volunteered Steve.

"No, Captain. I will go since I was the one who diminished the supplies," swore Thor, while patting the flour out of his shirt. "I shall return in a moment's notice, please guard over my brother."

With that Thor left the room leaving the two of them in the living room. Steve glanced around the room, feeling uncomfortable in the thick silence between him and the Asgardian god. Loki paid no attention to Rogers as he flipped through another two hundred channels. Both of them sat there quietly, only to have the sounds of the clicks of remote and flipping pages of a book. After another ten minutes of fruitless searching, Loki finally gives up and turns off the television.

"So.... Nothing good to watch then huh?" Steve chuckled nervously as Loki tossed the remote back on the coffee table.

"Over eight hundred channels of entertainment, and yet nothing could be called that," Loki said disdainfully.

"I don't really get it myself. Back in my days, we had less than ten channels. Most of the time I would be at the theater," recalled Steve. "It was more about quality than quantity."

"Please, Captain. You don't have to drag out conversation, the silence more than pleasurable. Seeing how that loud thundering oaf is gone, it has given me a brief moments of peace."

"Oh c'mon, Thor's not that bad. It's just that he just extra talkative when you're around. Because he just y'know.... misses you,"stuttered Steve fiddles with the paperback in his hand. Loki merely raises an eyebrow at the antic, and Steve goes into silence once again. Accepting defeat, the soldier slouched deeper into the white leather couches, opening his book to read. Loki found it amusing how similar of this sight was to him.

Maybe it was the blonde hair and the friendly blue eyes that reminded the God of Mischief of a sight he has seen so often over the millennias. Thor would often fiddle things in his hands when he couldn't convey the proper words. For he didn't have Loki's tongue and his massive vocabulary. Loki found that he could look at Steve's features without cursing him for looking so similar to Thor. Loki could barely look at Thor without feeling massive entangled emotions of hate, betrayal, love and sadness. As Loki took small glances at Rogers, his curiosity had gotten the better of him for he was trying to read the title of the novel Steve had.

"I am surprise you read. Seeing how you are similar build of my brother. I would think you more for brawling sort than enjoying works of the written art," drawled Loki.

"Me? I guess I don't look it do I? Nah, as much as I like hitting the sand bag. Nothing beats a good book. I try as best I can to read a range of everything but I love a lot of war literature," muttered Steve, who looked as though he was giving his full concentration on the page.

"A good soldier has to be just as good here," said Steve tapping his head, "As much as he is strong -" Cap turned around catching Loki off guard as the God of So-Called Evil was craning his neck to take a glimpse at a couple of pages. Steve lightly chuckled as Loki gave him a flustered glare. Loki silently cursed himself, they even had the same stupid smile. The same look when Thor would catch him off guard with his rawest emotion.

"I guess it would be nice that someone would share the same interest in literature," added Steve looking back down to his page trying not to look at Loki. 

"Hmph, I would be sorry to disappoint you but Thor has never been one for words," snorted Loki. "Or having a mind for that matter," he added on to the list of insults to his so-called brother.

"Maybe Tony would be interested..."

"Doubt it, that man is tied up in his inventions with Banner. So much so that I doubt what little time he has to read," scoffed Loki.

"Well maybe Miss Natasha and Clint, I could convince -"

"They come infrequently, you couldn't have the books returned to you on time," Steve interrupted yet again by Loki.

Even though the trickster knew what Rogers was going to ask him, he refused to be the one asking. Steve chuckled at how fidgety Loki had become, maybe he would play along so that Loki's pride didn't feel hurt. But Cap could see his leg and hand twitching in excitement that Thor was trying get out of his brother in weeks. He flipped the last couple of pages before handing it to twitching god, Loki narrowed his eyes at the gesture.

"Here, I'm done with it. I don't know if you'd like reading it but I know a book worm when I see one," said Steve.

"A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway," Loki reading the title properly, causally flipping a couple of pages with his cuffed hands.

"I've read the thing over ten times, so you can read it as long as you like," offered Rogers. But it seemed like that comment fell to deaf ears because Loki was already absorbed into the book. Steve sat there again in silence fiddling with his thumbs, it didn't seem like Thor was coming back anytime soon. Taking his chances, Steve went across the hall to fetch another book and to his surprise Loki remained there when he returned. Steve smiled a little on how Loki sat completely still in-traced by the novel. Both of them sat in comfortable silence, as the lazy hum of the lights was the only noise between the two of them. Occasionally, Loki would break the silence to have an inquiry on objects or phrases he did not understand, Steve would try his best to explain it to him and they would back to silence. When Loki was halfway though the novel, Thor finally came back with two large grocery bags in each hand and great big smile on his face.

"Welcome back," greeted Steve smiling up from his own book. The same could not be said for Loki, who didn't even glance up from the book.

"My trip to the large market was a success!" announced Thor when he made his way into the room. He had said that with a bit more gusto than usual for Loki didn't even bother to acknowledge his return.

"Ah, that's great. How about I help you this time," suggested Steve as he rolled up his sleeves.  At this rate, Stark Industry is going to be in the red due to pancake ingredients, thought Steve.

"That would be great Captain!"   
  
With the Captain's help, Thor makes a better batch of pancakes than his previous attempts. With a shout of joy, Thor calls out loudly his achievement towards Loki, "Come see brother I have made them into actual circles this time!" But yet again, his pancakes are ignored with his shouts.  
  
"Loki, you want to come over for some flapjacks?" asked Steve bringing a plate as though to show that his brother's accomplishments are indeed edible. The trickster eyes the flat brown circles and then at Rogers. The captain's charm and smiles causes Loki to give a sigh of defeat, and takes the plate with a nod of thanks. Loki felt a little in-debt for the book and might as well repay his respects.   
  
"Fine."

Thor is a little shocked but gives a victory laugh. However, Thor felt a little annoyed that his brother easily accepted Steve's request when he couldn't even get him to even try any of the activities he planned for the both of them.

But a small victory is a victory none the less as he watched his brother pour more a gratuitous amount of maple syrup on his pancakes.

\-------

 This exchange of books carries on for the next couple of weeks in the Avengers tower. Loki hardly contacts or talks to anyone asides from the Captain.  Much to everyone's and his own surprise, even begun to converse with him about the themes in each novel. Loki found it pleasant for once to have someone else who enjoyed literature as much as he did. Although he did not trust or even want to be-friend the soldier. He look in solace that someone had the same interest as he did. For it was rare to have anyone on Asgard to speak of their writing asides from Frigga.   
  
He noted in his mind that the Steve Rogers was different from his brother and yet similar in many ways. Both were very unfamiliar with technology, seeing how the two of them were absolutely lost with the machine called "the blender." As well both want to include him into his their games and activities in order for him to feel welcome.  
    But unlike his brother, Captain Rogers would not whine and beg out for Loki to join their antics. He had asked Loki if he wanted to try something just once, and if he said no he would not call him, 'a spoil sport'.  Captain would try to find something that would both enjoy. Asides from his novels, Steve would occasionally bring him large books that held pieces of artwork done on Midgard's past and modern history.    
  
Loki enjoyed this gentle attention that he received, since he had not had it before. Loki had found someone who actually took interest in his hobbies. Unlike Thor, his brother never took it upon himself to care for his wit or intelligence.  
  
Thor saw how Loki was attaching himself to Steve, and felt he was being pushed farther away than he already was. But when every time Thor tried to join Loki, Thor ended up usually him groaning and snoring when their were doing in their activities. One time Thor had heard Steve telling Loki that Thor was trying, Loki sneered and had referred to their past. Loki remarked to Steve, It was always brawn and no brain for the activities and with Loki usually bending towards Thor's wishes.

It was sometime after which Steve finally allowed Loki to take a couple of his books to Asgard when in the prison cell.   
  
"Make sure you take good care of them, they've been through some tough times," asked Steve kindly, gently he placed four books in Loki's hands.

"Not to worry, they will be given the greatest of care," reassured Loki with a rare smile. Thor stiffened as he saw Loki's happy face, he felt something stir inside him. A small burn when Loki smiled at the Captain. A smile that he hadn't seen in years, a smile he yearned for ever since he found Loki from the Bifrost. 

The trickster found himself immersed in the books that he had gotten from the soldier. It seemed like time had flown by quickly in his cell to the next visit. Not to mention to his delight (and Thor's dread) a new way to ignore Thor and Odin when they came his chambers. Thor had hoped that Loki finding an interest would open his brother up more, but it turned out it was another way to alienate him.

     He would find himself talking to Loki in his chamber, only to find himself talking to a shadow. Thor remembered their younger years where he would craving for Loki's attention, when he busied himself in the library under a mountain of books. Begging with doeful eyes to go out on an adventure, but unlike those times his younger brother would not sigh and go along with his plans.  Now Loki was spiteful of every action Thor had made, trying to see every nature of his kind actions, never fully trusting as he did before.  
  
\------  
  
Loki takes quick glances at Thor playing basket ball with his team mates. Natasha and Clint form a team against his brother and Stark. His doesn't let Thor know that he is always watching him. It would be the end of him if Thor knew how much his eyes still trail over his form. Although betrayal had hurt Loki, he could still never really rid all of his lingering care for Thor. It was ingrained into his bones after spending so many decades of affection for his brother. Loki felt a presence behind him, he recognized the shadow that was cast over him.   
  
"You don't have to stay here, I don't need the pity," muttered Loki as Steve settles besides him with a sketch book in his hand.  
  
"I don't really play basketball anyways. More of a baseball guy, but we don't have enough people for that since the X-men are away."  
  
 Loki gives the final word as a snort before they go into their silence, but this time the light pencil scribbles noises over the page catch his attention. He glances at Steve to see he was drawing scene around him. From the trees in the garden, to the his team mates in the court yard.   
  
"You're quite skilled at the pen," commented Loki, tilting his head to take a better look at the paper while his hands picking one of Roger's charcoals in his pencil case.

"Glad to know art school came in handy some day," chuckled Steve as he shaded in the shadows. "Want to give it a try?"  
  
Loki gives him a look, as he raises both of his cuffed chained hands to remind him of his binding. Which Steve looks a little ashamed for asking a stupid question, and goes back to his sketch. After a moment, Loki takes another look at what the soldier has drawn in the passing time.  
  
"It's me," flatly stated Loki.  
  
"Not bad huh?"  
  
"Yes, far better than that same you did that low brow caricature of me when I first arrived at Stark's tower."  
  
"That's because you and Doctor Doom were trying to kill us."  
  
"Well you're alive now aren't you?" Loki waved it off as something trivial.

 _It's pity that Thor never took an interest that required more than muscle and sweat_ , thought Loki disdainfully. Looking at the picture now, he felt a little flattered that Steve had drawn him so well. He took another look at Steve only to find him caught by soldier's blue eyes, reminding him that so much of Thor. Breaking out of that stare, Steve smiled at him before going back to his drawing.  Loki leaned onto his elbow as his hand caught his head, looking on how even though he enjoyed looking at Steve.  
  
 _No_ , thought Loki though bitterly, he knew that the one he wanted to see was another. It was Thor. Loki really wanted to stare at the Golden god but without the pain.   
Steve Rogers was just a pale imitation that Loki craved, but he enjoyed the company none the less. Eventually, thought Loki, he would be able to shove down these remaining emotions and be free of his brothers stain on his heart.  
  
"Oh hey, you got charcoal all over your face now," laughed Steve. He laughed harder as Loki give him something close to a pout. Loki swiped at his own face with a thumb but Rogers only laughed more seeing how Loki managed to make it worse.

"Alright, alright. Let me get that for you -" Steve licked his thumb and rubbing it on Loki's pale face, trying to get rid of the black marks. Before Loki could push Rogers away, and telling him he was acting like a grandmother there was a huge shattering impact of a noise is at the basket ball court. They both sharply turned to see a huge crater where the hoop was suppose to be with Thor denting the floor with his weight. Thor looks over towards the two in the shade before storming off with a shake in his head.

"Aw man Thor! There goes the net.... And the floor"

 --------

Lately, it seemed that Loki was not the only person wearing green in the Avengers tower. For Thor had it shown plainly on his face as Loki chatted up with the other blonde in the room. Thor fumed on the leather sofa as his plans of Loki redemption were actually going well, but he had not attended for this to be result. Thor never thought that it would go wrong in his favor. It was during breakfast that the captain had asked the team to trust Loki to walk around the living areas of the tower without being constantly watched. In return Captain had said Loki would agree behave. To Thor's shock, Loki agreed complicity and acted accordingly. It bothered Thor that with these new terms, not only did Loki still seek solitude from Thor.  But Loki still chose out of his free will to hang out with Cap.

What Thor had been trying for years, Steve seemed to pry out of Loki in only a matter of months.  

Thor took Cap to the side to have a little chat with him.

"Thor, is there something the matter?" Steve asked concerned by the look of his friend's serious face.

"Captain, we are shield brothers are we not?"

"Of course were team mates, Thor."

"Then tell me, how is you get Loki -," whispered Thor  glancing at his brother as though saying his brother's name would have him hear their conversation. "To talk to you so without his insults and harsh words."

"Well, to be fair. Loki has a bit of a .... bitter pill with you Thor. I don't have that with him.  I mean, all I really do is let him do the things he likes doing. Except destroy human lives and ruling the planet," Steve quickly added. 

"What do you usually converse with my brother?"

"He has an interest in books so we talk about thing that interest the both of us."  
  
"My brother enjoys the hunts! As I recall he would be with us when were hunting the great herd near -"  
  
"Thor, I don't think that was what Loki enjoyed..."  
  
"Nonsense, sure he had to pried from the library and his room. But when he was out he enjoyed it greatly!"  
  
"Thor, I think you're confusing what he really likes... and you think he likes," repeated Steve. He was beginning to see how this all contributed to Loki's family issues with Thor.   
  
"But you enjoy the physical activities as well as the one of the mind, Captain," said Thor.  
  
"Sure. I like baseball, motorbikes, and a bunch of stuff... But that really doesn't get Loki to talk. And forcing Loki to take interest in something he doesn't want do is well... Not accepting who is he," explained Steve hoping that Thor got the message. 

Thor thought about it for a while, then piecing it all together realized that his leader might have been correct. His previous actions when they were younger, built upon the huge dislike that Loki had for him now. Perhaps not every was merry and golden like Thor believed to be.

Thor tries to join their little book club as Steve suggests. For sake of indulging Thor's good humor (and his own), Loki lets him into their little conversations. Which turned out to be for the worse even with Thor's determined attempts. Perhaps it is because Loki finds Thor's questions to be ignorant and arrogant. Even though Thor genuinely asks questions for the sake of understanding. Within ten minutes, Thor causes Loki snaps his book shut and walks off to his guest room.  
  
"I was merely asking why did the wizard, Gandalf, simply not call on the eagles to carry them to mountain in the first place." 

\--------------------

  
"Good morning, Thor." 

One afternoon when Thor was sitting down at the table eating brunch, was surprised that Loki came over to greet him. He did not know however, Loki was trying to get him to agree to something. That something being a day to the art museum with Steve.  Loki knew that he wanted to get Thor permission, he needed his brother to be in a good mood. Fortunetly for Loki, he knew how. Unfortunately for him, that would entail him not insulting Thor at the end of very sentence and talking to Thor with manners.  
  
Loki thought Thor very easy to read, the way he wore his emotions on his face. He noted how his brother's face lit up with a great smile.

"Is it a good morning indeed, Loki," grinned Thor. His smile was so big, it felt like it going to break his face from the joy he was feeling right now.    
  
"Are you well?" asked Loki hoping that it would put Thor in a good mood.   
  
"Yes, I am feeling great at the moment," barked Thor.  
  
"That's good to hear...I have a request to make of you,"   
  
"If it doesn't involve the suffering of the lives of Migard, then yes brother. What is you ask for?" inquired Thor eagerly, he moved his chair closer. Loki winced as he hear the bottom of the chair screech a bit with the contact of the floor.  
  
"Captain Rogers informs me of an art exhibit that is here in New York, and I was wondering if I had your permission that we -"  
  
"That the three of us would go! Of course, this is a rare sight of you actually wanting to wander the city," proclaimed Thor.  
  
" - we as in Captain Rogers and I," cut off Loki. 

No sooner did these words leave his lips that Loki knew he had over stepped, once the look on Thor's delighted face turned into a dark frown.  Thor felt that his happiness that had come so quickly had become very sour. 

"Why is it just the two of you," questioning Thor glaring at his brother. Loki could see the spoon bending in his hand. He rolled his eyes as his brother implication of a so called "date". The god of mischief did relish a bit at the sight of his brother being so jealous. Not since in their younger days did Loki see his brother's greed, when during a delegation of Alfheim where an elf openly took him away. 

"I did not think you would have such an interest Thor. Seeing how Odinson rarely took to the arts while we were on Asgard," recalled Loki.

"That was then this is now, I've changed," grumbled Thor but he could see the doubt on Loki's face.   
  
"So may I go?"  
  
"Yes, but I am coming as well," announced Thor. Loki looked displease at this new information.  
  
"I see no reason that you should come. It would bore you," insisted Loki. _And annoy me with your useless prattle_.

"I will not have you escape and then later have you destroy the city," protested Thor.   
  
"Thor, I am incapable of escape. I only had asked because Steve -"  
  
"Steve," Thor repeated dully. 

"Well yes, that's his name."  
  
Thor was getting more aggravated that his brother was now a first name basis with their leader. When did Loki gotten so friendly with the Captain. 

"Loki, I am coming as well and that is final," demanded Thor.

"Or else what, Thor?"

"Or... Or..." Thor was literally grasping for straws. An idea came into mind, granted it was low even for him, "I will make sure Captain ceases giving you books and you shall spent your room with nothing to do."  
  
"You mean my prison?" spat Loki, "Yes, Odinson take away what little joy I have left in that pit of place that you call home." Thor winced at his words, and now feeling guilt of the actions he proposed. But he did not take back his word, because the very thought of the two being alone was a large thorn in his mind.  Thor thought it was just simply didn't want his brother to run away after all those efforts to keep him.  

"Then you will agree?" asked Thor, hoping that Loki did not notice his voice quivering a little.  
  
"....Agreed."

\-----

 As they changed into regular clothes to blend in with the civilians. They took extra precaution by putting a different kind of cuff on Loki, for it to allow him for arm space as well not to draw suspicion.  They took a taxi towards the art museum (since none of them knew how to drive). Along the way there, Thor tried get his Loki's attention, but the Loki refused to look at Thor throughout the whole ride. It only seemed to get worse as they reached their destination.  
  
"Oh my, aren't you two such handsome brothers," said the ticket seller as the three of the came to the front of the desk.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Thor clamping his hand on Loki's shoulder.   
  
"It's not every day you see two sets of nice blue eyes and strong shoulders," cheerfully responded the old lady as she gave them each a ticket.  
  
"Oh, wait. Pardon me but my brother is the one with -" Loki violently shrugged his shoulder so that Thor no longer had a hold on and snatched the ticket to go inside. 

\-----

"I am surprised you wanted Thor to come along," stated Rogers, as he watched his fellow team mate walk around trying to enjoy the pieces of art work displayed. But really Rogers knew that Thor's mind was on Loki, as he was glancing constantly over. Thor gave a bit more space after the ticket vendors comment. 

"He threatened me if I did not attend you would stop handing me things to read if I did not participate," snapped Loki, annoyed at the smirk on Steve's face.  
  
"Ahaha, a little bit of blackmail. Well I can't fault him for trying. He's just trying to include you in his life again and trying for you -"  
  
"In this boring dull affairs that I have no interest of, typical of him to do so," cut off Loki.  
  
"Loki..." Steve began sadden his big blue eyes, they reminded him so much of his brother. Loki thought of those big golden retrievers when he was with them, and they were just as muc hassle as two dogs. 

"Stop that, that doesn't work on me," hissed Loki and glared as Steve gave a light laugh.  
  
"If this thought is really bothering you Loki, I am still going to lend you my books. I am not going to force you do anything," assured Steve putting a hand on Loki's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "But knowing Thor, he would probably still sneak you a book knowing his empty threats with you."   
  
Loki scoffed, but he even knew that comment was true. Even in there younger years, when Loki was punished (mostly likely taking the blame for Thor) he would remember Thor sneaking in trying to make amends and keeping him company. Sure enough after the art exhibit, Thor came over bringing ice cream for them. As though for an apology he got Loki a double scoop.

"Will this make up for this morning brother?" simpered Thor, his tears wide filled with guilt.   
  
"... For now," huffed Loki, knowing how those puppy eyes tugged at his heart strings unwilling. Loki took the ice cone quietly enjoying the afternoon with this two big golden dogs beside him.  
  
\---------  
  
"What is it that makes you go to the Captain more than the other Avengers?" asked Thor one day while being on dish duty with Loki. Loki was grateful they had proceeded with the single cuff on his hand. It still prevented him from using magic for it was far less painful on the hands and arms. Also it made dish duty less painful. Tony had argued they had a dish washer for a reason, but Bruce knew better since they some how got the washer to go on fire. Things had gotten better the two of them in Thor's opinion. But he had wished that he had the same treatment that Cap recieved.

"He holds my same interests. Not to mention, he is not bad to look," Loki purposely teased Thor to see his reaction. As if on cue, Thor straightens his back, flexing his muscles at bit. Loki holds back a snicker while he casually wipes the dishes dry.  
  
"Granted that I can see Cap as a handsome man, but he doesn't look fairly more handsome then I am," said Thor.  
  
"Maybe it's because he presents himself less of a brute than you Odinson," uttered Loki.  
  
The next day Thor had taken those words to heart. He walked into the room and basically made himself a Steve duplicate. He had the same hair cut, plaid button up shirt, with brown pants. Loki rolled with laughter as Thor's face grew red and stomped out of the room. But there was a bit of pain in his heart to see those golden locks cut. But with a taste of power of that control he had with Thor, Loki taunted Odinson once again one fine afternoon.  
  
"Steve, I personally find you quite the amazing fighter," commented Loki.  
  
"I guess, I mean thats what I need to be on the field," responded Rogers with uncertainly. He didn't like the look of where this conversation was heading. For starters Loki made this comment right when Thor came into the room.  
  
"Oh quite the humble warrior too. I would get away with most of my plans if it weren't for your rippling pectorals," crooned Loki. Steve nerviously glanced over at Thor, only to see the lightening god checking his arms and then looking at his own. After that conversation, Steve found himself in invited to the Avenger's tower everyday sparing with the Asgardian protector to the point where both of them were exhausted to move. Steve was being covered in bruises and sores from the competitive lifting and fights.   
  
"You aren't even there for most of the time," groaned Steve as he sat beside Loki and Natasha. Both of them were sipping on cool raspberry lemonades as they watched Clint fire arrows on the range.  
  
"It really isn't my concern..."  
  
"Piddlesticks, you're the reason this whole thing started," objected Rogers.   
  
"Piddlesticks?" asked Natasha with a raised eyebrow, looking at Loki for an answer.  
  
"He's trying to refrain from using vulgar language as much as possible," said Loki daintily, refilling her glass with the pink liquid.  
  
"New Years Resolution, Mam" Cap nodded.  
  
"Wasn't your resolution not to strangle Tony when he keeps messing with your shield," stated Natasha. As they recalled Tony had kept writing silly to vulgar  
messages on his shield.  One time Steve had to repaint the thing because Stark had "accidentally" used a permanent marker.  
  
"That was a year ago," corrected Steve, frowning upon the memories.

"Really? Has it been two years..." wondered Loki playing with his straw. 

"Well next time you want to ruffle Thor's feathers, try to do it without me being his sand bag."  
  
"No promises," Loki sipped.

  
\-------

It was quiet evening, most of the Avengers were celebrating the New York giants winning the foot ball game. Thor did not understand the fame of a football tornament but part took in the partying either way. After several rounds of beer, things became more quite as the sky grew darker. Tony and Bruce went back to the lab to work on things, while Natasha left to the shooting range. In the late evening they had ran out of beer, so Clint and Thor went down the cellar to fetch some from Tony's "secret stash". Loki found himself as usual in Steve's company both of chuckled about reading "Catch-22". Loki was about to carry on talking about chapter ten but Steve cut him off with a serious statement.

"I know why you look at me a lot," said Steve out of the blue, shocking Loki at bit. Rogers continued from the silence, "You see him in me. I know you really love him so much."  
  
"I don't love him, I made that mistake of having care for him when I told nothing but lies about who I was," hissed Loki. "What ever you may think Captain, it is not love I feel for him. Nor is it love he feels for me but only a figment of lie that Odin has created."  
  
"You know this isn't true."  
  
"It is, it always will be because I am nothing more to them than a pawn to be traded for Asagard's use."

"Why do you keep hurting yourself with these lies Loki?"

"Because Thor holds no true affections for me. He holds deep affections for an illusion of a brother who was nothing but a figure in his shadow."  
  
"He has never seen you in that way, I don't get why you can't convince yourself of that."  
  
"Is that what you plan to do? Convince me to go back to kissing Thor's boot?" cackled Loki. "No, I don't hope beyond what I can dream Steve Rogers. I am a practical being, Thor could never truly hold my affections. He is a naive fool to think I'll change by these acts of "love" as you so call it."  
  
"You have got to stop thinking that he cares about all that. He hasn't stopped looking for you and you know Thor. And I don't mind when you feel during the Bifrost." Steve paused to read the expression on Loki's face, it was mix between hurt and anger not being able to call on his honesty.   
  
"He'll never lie to you no matter how much you've deceived him. You know this because you relax when he is near by," pleaded Roger hoping that some would get through Loki's shell towards his heart.  
  
Loki thought bitterly that he had grown to comfortable around Thor. He couldn't help but feel comfort knowing that Thor was protecting him, being around him. The Joutun hated the fact Thor still held such high belief for him to return with him, when he perfectly knew he was beyond saving.

"I can't be who you want me to be."  
  
Loki turned to see saddened blue eyes, that reminded him so much of Thor. That same sad look they gave drove him angry, filled with pity. But it was different, when Thor looked at him it was with longing and grief. But he wasn't Thor. While Roger's eyes were a light honest blue filled with honestly, Thor's blue eyes were so different, they had a storm behind them when he was enraged. But when they cleared they were the bluest of skies. When Loki had touched Steve's hair once, it felt soft as though undamaged by the war. It was charming blonde in comparison to the Asgardian's golden flowing locks. They were rich in steaks of golden rays and Loki would love to reach in that mess of mane and tug at it.  
  
"We will always be on opposite sides, he shows only kindness for me for that past he clings on too."  
  
"If anything Loki, you're the one who doesn't let go of the past. Look I know there was bad blood between the two of you, but Thor loves you for person you are now."  
  
 The low humming of the lights, and the television playing in the background could not distract the heavy uncomfortable mute environment around them. Loki stand there thinking contemplating all the schemes that this conversation Steve was trying to gain. Steve knew that Loki over thought too much when it came to simple things as love and affection. _But then again_ , thought Steve, love and affection were not simple to gain for Loki. Loki felt like he was sinking further in this never ending cycle of trying to hurt Thor only to be dragged back. He thought bitterly of how Thor would always find ways to make excuses for his actions if it let him live another day. 

"Why doesn't he just give up," whispered Loki in pain breaking the silence.  
  
"He will never give up on you Loki. He will always need you and love you. For once just believe...No..." Steve put his hands on Loki's shoulders to steady his gaze to ground these words of advice into him. "You need to believe that."

 The captain came over and gave the small frail figure a hug for comfort. Something about how Rogers told him made Loki truly wanted to believe in his words, putting his hand behind his neck. Through his fear he really wanted for Thor to hate his true form, but another part of him wanted to believe that Thor would always love him regardless of his Joutnn heritage, he wanted it so bad.

"I'll try," said Loki, because it was the best he could do. 

 Bumping their heads together as a though it was affectionate way of thanks. But that moment was gone as they heard large shatter of glass, hearing Clint swear at the mess. Withins seconds, Loki found himself dragged out the room by his wrists, now trying to catch up the blonde brute's pace.   
  
"Thor," gasped Loki trying to keep up with his stomps.  
  
"Thor!," again Loki called out as he was being dragged by the arm.  Loki found his struggle pointless just as much as his calls for they seemed to fall on deaf ears. They might has well been for Thor could only feel his his heart beat furiously, everything around him was muted.  
  
"THOR!" shouted Loki. He felt himself slam into the blonde's back as he came to a sudden halt. He was then faces with a set of panicked blue eyes. 

"What must I do, Loki," now desperate Thor was looking at Loki  hoping for a honest answer that was not calculated for deceit and lies.

"What are you bumbling about now," growled Loki.  
  
"You can't, please you just can't, " sobbed Thor. Loki stood there feeling confused at this, then something clicked in his brain. To confirm his thoughts he asked another question.   
  
"What is it I can not do? I can do whatever I please," challenged Loki. 

"I understand nothing will bring us back to the days like the past. I understand you have such a hatred towards me for our fathers decite," Thor gulped, he had felt his throat had dried up but his eyes filled with tears. "But I had hoped over the last years that you would have changed a bit, and see how much affection I hold for you."

Loki's eyes narrowed opening his mouth as though to interrupt but Thor took it to make sure all his thoughts were heard.   
  
"I can't bear it brother anymore. I love you so much, more than brotherly affection should be. " confessed Thor. "Even younger I sought them out as nothing but platonic love but even then I wished to act upon them."   Shocking Loki on the spot hearing hearing all these raw emotions pour out, Thor pulls for his brother towards him, and Loki can't help but follow. Thor nuzzles his face into Loki's neck seeking comfort and warm. Loki had seen the many faces of Thor's emotion, but this was first of seeing him begging and broken down. Loki usually felt joy he was the one wounding Thor's pride but this time he felt uncomfortable at the sight of Thor being so solem.   
  
"I beg of you not to love him. Don't make me hate Steve Rogers, for he is a good man. I hold nothing but great honor for him. But every time you gift him with your words, your smile, and even touch. I feel myself tearing apart, wanting to hurt him. A smile that has never been giving to me for so long," cried Thor cupping Loki's face both hands.  
  
"All you ever fell in love with was an illusion Thor," cursed Loki, he doesn't move in Thor's hold. "Created by the All-Father, you would never love me for who I am. For all you know this is an illusion, this peace we've had. That it is all to gain your naive trust."   
  
"Even if you pull so many traps and conjure so many tricks, I know in my heart that I will always love you for all the barriers you put up. Know this Loki, that I love you and that is no illusion. I would say this for eternity until you would believe me that I love you."  
  
"Really? You would love the would be runt of Laufey?" cackled Loki, he even hesitated in his mind to show his real form. He would have lived with Thor loving his Aesir form if it brought him the joy being loved. But wordsmith is sick of lies, and closes his eyes as he lets himself transform into his monstrous form. His skin turns blue, his green eyes turn red as his smooth visage has lines all over. When he opens them he knows that he will see a shocked and disgusted god looking upon and returning all those falsehoods of love he claimed.  
  
"This form that you were taught to hate? This is me Thor. This is who I am. An ugly Frost Giant that was in your shadows the whole time by the decite of Odin," hissed Loki. Finally, he could give this all up, that Thor's reaction would be finally the one that he wanted. Pure hate and disgust. But Loki did not recieve such a look, nor did he recieve hate that he was expecting. Instead he had a delicate touch from Odinson. What he feels is a hand on his face, the warm coming the hand burns affection into him. He sees the blue that he has been trying to find in Roger's eyes, but he could only find in Thor's. It was love in his eyes, love that was soley for him. 

"Did I not tell you, that no matter what you will always be in my heart."

Whatever barrier Loki had left was broken, as tears come from his face as he goes back into his familiar form. Thor was always unwavering in his emotions, Loki coud not break that no matter how much he tried. It was because he could not believe that Thor could love him with such passion and loyalty. Constantly wanting to test it only to fail. No longer held back with the fear of rejection, Thor pressed his lips on Loki's. After that it felt like Mjolnir came and smashed both their resolve as they tussled into a bedroom lip locked. Clothes were being torn off each other at such a speed, while moaning into each others mouths. Loki finally gets to weave his hands through those golden strands of hair, fingers digging into Thor's scalp. The feeling of Loki's fingers caused him to groan. Hands were everywhere reaching any flesh they could find, as though to fill the void from the lack of  touch that been pushed away. Thor takes this moment to lead a trail of kisses on Loki's neck, as though to mark the pale skin with bites. They ground their hips together to cause friction between their manhoods.  Thor teases the trickster's nipples between in his teeth and sucks on them till they look sore. Loki pushes Thor on his back, licking his lips trailing his kisses lower to the blonde's navel.   
  
"Loki, what are you -"   
  
 Thor gasped as Loki sucked on his engorged cock, he felt trapped by the wet heat of his mouth. Thor was entranced by Loki's mouth, licking his, swallowing his shaft. Loki could feel Thor gripping his hair in frustrated pleasure as he worked his tongue over the head.   
  
"If you keep this up, I fear I might be spent by your talented tongue alone," rasped Thor, eyeing Loki's body as though he would swallow him whole right then and there. Loki drags himself from Thor's crotch to meet Thor's lips. In the confusion, Thor somehow manages find a bottle of lube, and generously covers his fingers, preparing himself. Loki covers his own penis and slowly pushes into Thor's opening and starts bucking. Loki and Thor have had their fair share of women and men over the years but it seemed like this satisfied the craving that their godly bodies craved.   
  
"Oh Thor," he hisses as he rolls his hips into the larger figure. As much he was enjoy himself currently, Loki pulled himself out giving Thor at hungry look. As though understanding, starts to prepare Loki. Thor rubs the ring of muscle with two of his fingers, slowly opening his tight anus. Thor hissed at the heat envloping his fingers. He keeps stretching them because he is fairly larger than Loki is, and the last thing he wants is for Loki to feel pain. It is a slow process as Thor uses a third finger making his brother squirm.  
  
"Thor, the rate you are going we going to lose our erections ," whined Loki, pushing himself towards the coated digits. Thor eager to meet Loki's demands he slowly pushes inside the Joutun. Both of them hiss at the contact, as both of them can feel the ring of muscle take in such a large cock.  Thor doesn't move when he is fully inside, he waits for Loki to give him a sign. Loki panting giving a brief nod starts to slowly grind inside. Loki is groaning at the size of it inside him and wants more.  
  
"Move, more, Thor," grunts Loki bucking his hip. Thor beings pumping inside Loki at steady rhythm, he can feel his control slipping as he grips harder on Loki's hips. He begins thrusting harder and deeper causing Loki to drag his nails across Thor's back. He can hear nothing but sweet moans coming from the figure pinned under neath him.   
  
"Thor, oh god," mewls Loki thrusting his hip to match Thor's pace.  
  
"Please Thor, fuck me. By the gods, fuck me till I can't walk," pleaded Loki his hands ranging from grabbing the sheets to Thor's shoulders. With this Thor really looses all control, he begins to thrust into Loki that the whole bed shakes that it seems like it is about to break, no words come out of his mouth only grunts and moans. Loki feels like he is melting in Thor's grip from the heat, the sweat and the pleasure. They look at each other through hooded eyes raking each other in.  
  
"Thor, faster," demanded Loki.  
  
"You.... are... insatiable," Thori manages to word out, Thor reaches for Loki's own cock and tries to rub at the speed that he is trusting. The sensation throws Loki to nothing but a mess, he sees nothing but white for a bit. Thor groans as he comes as well from the contraction of muscles from Loki's own orgasm. Loki grunts as Thor falls on top of him as a sweat meat sack. Both of them are panting from the after math, exhausted and hoping sleep would take them. They speak a work because both their throats are dried out from all the cries. But Thor is the one who breaks the silence.  
  
"Loki..." Thor turns to Loki with that same serious look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Thor. What is it?" yawned Loki.  
  
"Does this not conflict with your emotions with Captain Rogers?" asked Thor. Loki snorted, he had hoped Thor wasn't as thick as this after all that sex but apparently so.  
  
"Thor, really. Sometimes I think the bilgesnipes are more intelligent than you."

  
 ---------


End file.
